Cinder's bane: adorableness
by Aqua142
Summary: A sequel to Stranger danger and a request from RWBY Fan Mode. Cinder finds an adorable little girl who ran from her uncle's "selfish" ideas so she decides to take into this child. Qrow has lost his little Ruby and now is on an epic quest to find his niece. Will the cookie child be part of Cinder's faction or will Qrow win her love back?
**Author's note: hey guys! this was a request from RWBYfanmode who wanted young ruby to meet cinder falls. There most likely be sequel for this one including Adam Taurus...MAYBE or MAYBE NOT kay? Now make up and go halfsies on this cake! wait wrong anime. Without further ado, i do not own the cover image (i found it lying around on the internet) i do not own rwby (Monty oum does and i always pay my respect to him)**

 **WARNING: IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO ADORABLENESS OR RANDOMNESS THEN I ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ THIS FANFIC**

Cinder sighed with frustration as she learnt that Roman had been "seducing" some little kid to make her into Neo the second. There was NO way she wanted another food maniac brat running around with a large pint of ice-cream or a basket of cookies. Unfortunately Miss Falls wasn't paying attention and tripped over a bundle of red fabric. After picking herself up, she picked up the red fabric to throw it...sadly the red fabric was rather a cloak for a certain little girl. Since the little girl was pretty light, it was easier to pick her up using the cloak. The child was nibbling on cookies before greeting her with a muffled "Hi, i'm ruby!"

* * *

 **Earlier regarding Ruby's perspective**

"BuT UNCLE QROW!" Little Ruby whined. Qrow shook his head.

"No, till we get back home, you're not having another damn cookie." He explained before drinking his daily dose of alcohol; Ruby pouted before storming towards her room. After looking at Ruby slamming her door, he sighed with annoyance.

"She's got her dad's temper and her mum's cookie obsession." he remarked before dozing off on the couch, his precious booze dripping from the metallic bottle. Meanwhile in Ruby's room she seemed to have a different idea.

"Stupid uncle Qrow *sniff* won't let me have cookies! *sniff*" She muttered, holding back her tears. She began packing all her essentials in a little backpack. Crescent rose in box mode, her mum's scroll and most importantly a large packet of cookies. She placed the hood over her head and walked into the living room. Uncle Qrow was sleeping peacefully, she tiptoed closer and kissed his nose.

"goodbye uncle Qrow..." she whispered before leaving.

"Wait..." he moaned, Ruby turned back with shock! Had he heard her leaving the room? Was his semblance mind-reading?

"Wait...winter...come back! i've got a miniskirt for you to wear" he groaned, a little drop of blood dribbled out of his nose. Ruby smiled, perverted, drunk and reckless. Yup that was her uncle. She wrote a little note and left it next to the man's drinking bottle, with a flash of rose petals, she had abandoned her uncle.

* * *

Cinder quietly listened to the little girl's story ( which was "my uncle was a meanie so i ran away") with sympathy. Cinder knew that her parents were never there to look out for her, this wasn't the first time that she met a misunderstood runaway and a child who abandoned his family for his own good...oh my god..

"Wait?! did you burn down the house?" Cinder quickly asked, she didn't want Mercury running around inspiring kids to burn down their houses. Ruby tilted her head.

"Of course not! i'm not a psycho!" Ruby replied with smiles, Cinder sighed with relief. She measured the pros and cons of this situation with Ruby. She could leave this child to starve to death or she could take her in. The last time someone brought a stray inside the faction was Neo who brought a cat. Sadly Torchwick got a spray and started squirting water on the cat. Then Cinder pictured Roman carrying a bottle sprayer and squirting it all over Ruby as if she was the stray cat. Cinder shook her head to clear the little imagination. She looked into Ruby's silver eyes...then she began pondering where she saw silver eyes before.

"Miss?" the small voice asked, Cinder looked down and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm hungry..." Little Ruby replied, Cinder picked up Ruby and almost immediately she began sleeping. The fire lady smiled and rubbed Ruby's head until her scroll rang.

"Hey Cinder!" Emerald's perky voice replied, Cinder greeted Emerald with an opposite manner.

"yeah, Merc and I are starving so we were thinking about having dinner at Junior's bar.""

Cinder chuckled, " let's just go to a restaurant..it beats hanging around the bar like a bunch of hobos."

Emerald nodded before hanging up. Cinder kissed Ruby's head as if she was her child and that was going to be the case if Qrow didn't find her.

* * *

 **Back at Qrow's "house"**

Qrow was still on the couch sleeping until his scroll rang. His eyes snapped opened and rolled off the couch.

"huh? wha? what the frick? miniskirt huh?" he answered the scroll.

"Uncle Qrow, it's your niece." A voice answered.

"Which one? the red or yellow one?" He slurred.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Yang's voice rang into the scroll, Qrow's eyes snapped open.

"Oh..hey yang. How's ice queen?" Qrow greeted with his normal drone.

"Weiss' recovering. So Uh...did you ban Ruby from cookies?" Yang asked with concern, her tone made it sound like it was something serious.

"Y-y-yeah...why?" Qrow stuttered, Yang gasped with fear.

"UNCLE QROW! HOW LONG HAVE YOU NOT SEEN RUBY?" Yang shouted with anger. Qrow counted the hours with his fingers...it had been 5 hours..oh my god...

"I...uh..." He stuttered before hanging up. He grabbed his trusty sword and ran into Ruby's room and saw it to be vacant. He ran back into a room and saw a note.

 _Dear uncle Qrow, you're a meanie. Tell zwei that i'll come back once i have my cookies ^-^_

 _Love Ruby_

Qrow sighed and packed his bag. Before leaving he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a mysterious bag.

 **Later**

 **somewhere else**

"So...where's torchwick?" Mercury asked Emerald, the dark skinned girl shrugged. He was handing Ruby a cookie Emerald stole from a nearby bakery. The little girl nibbled the treat before spitting on the ground.

"Yuck raisins," she exclaimed, the metal-legged boy rolled his eyes and snatched the cookie from the little girl. "Hey!"

"Beggars can't be choosers kid." Mercury smirked, he was playfully shaking the cookie in front of the little girl, Ruby kept lunging at Mercury with her speed but Black's skill still surpassed her semblance. After three minutes of trying she resulted to a final result.

"WAAAAAH!" she cried, waterfalls of tears exploded from her silver irises. Mercury showed no remorse...well after a minute Emerald rewarded him with a smack on his head.

"Damnit Mercury, don't you know how to play with little kids?" Emerald scolded, Mercury replied with a simple shrug before feeling a little kick. Of course with his metal legs, it didn't cause much pain for him, he peered down and saw adorable Ruby kicking his legs.

"meanie! jerk! bully!" Rose muttered as she started kicking him, Mercury cracked a smile.

"Aww look Em, she's trying to drop an F-bomb on me." He remarked with a confident smirk. Ruby puffed out her cheeks and ran back to her backpack, she pulled out a large rectangle box thing and pressed a button. The box immediately transformed into a rifle, Mercury gawked at it.

"H-how...w-why," he stuttered with fear, Ruby pulled the trigger and dust-filled explosions and smoke filled the room. "Alright kid...it's o..." Suddenly a stream of rose petals appeared behind Mercury and he tripped on his butt. He flipped up and began shooting his boot bullets at someone, that someone was Emerald Sustrai.

"Alright Merc! It's on!" the girl growled. She pulled out her sickle guns and slashed them towards Mercury, the grey boy backflipped and backhanded something. Ruby took the slap and pushed Mercury over with crescent rose' blade. The little girl jumped up with the scythe above her head before bringing it down with impact. Mercury rolled out of the way and grabbed someone's dark arm. Mercury smirked and judo flipped emerald over him, he raised his foot at the dazed emerald until the sound of a slamming door was heard.

"please be cinder...please be cinder..." Emerald pleaded. The smoke dissipated and they saw a drunk man with a sword.

"h-hey...ruby..." the man slurred, mercury and emerald looked at this each other, thinking about where they saw this man. Ruby sped in front of the drunkard and put her hands on her hip.

"i'm sorry uncle Qrow but YOU BANNED ME FROM COOKIES so I BANNED YOU FROM SEEING ME!" Ruby growled at Qrow, the man sighed and pulled something out from his pocket.

"Good enough?" he offered, his hand held a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Ruby shook her head. "Fine double." Ruby shook her head again. Qrow sighed, "alright what do you want..." he mumbled, whenever Ruby makes terms...it usually doesn't end so well.

"Two bags of chocolate chip cookies AND i wanna go to beacon and see sis kick some as-" the girl stated before Qrow shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"I will not be blamed for this kid's potty mouth." Qrow grumbled, something grabbed Ruby's leg and she saw Mercury's angry yet sad face.

"Don't leave us Rubes, we'll give you all the cookies you want!" He said

"Yeah and all the weapons too!" Emerald stated, nodding her head. Ruby pondered for a bit...cookies AND weapons that was a sweet deal but...she loved her sister. Qrow patted her head, "Sic on them Ruby." He ordered with a malevolent grin. Ruby nodded and walked towards Mercury and Emerald. She nibbled a bit of cookie and looked up to them.

"I'm sowwy..." She apologised, her eyes were shiny and cute. Mercury let go of Ruby andas if she was deadly spider, Emerald clutched her stomach and coughed out some blood. A few minutes later they were unconscious and twitching, they are now victim of Ruby's cuteness.

"I think 5 days would suitable for recovery," Qrow remarked with a smirk and a nod "want me to take you to a bar? "

"Dad says i shouldn't drink vodka."

Qrow shrugged and carried Ruby on his shoulders.

 **A few hours later**

Cinder growled with anger, that white fang sent her a picture of the himself putting the middle finger at, severely ticking her pulled out her notebook and added something to her agenda. In messy handwriting there was a line that read"deliver dust to white fang" she crossed out the 'dust' and replaced it with 'pain'

"deliver pain to white fang." Ok that looks better Cinder thought. On the bright side, she had that little girl she could convince to become one of her associates. With Emerald's illusion skills, Mercury's psychotic personality and the kid's speed they could kick Torchwick and Neo's ass all over Vale. White fang won't even last a day. Cinder could picture Emerald and herself being a diversion whilst Mercury and the child would destroy all the food and dust supply; leaving the white fang to slowly starve to death.

"Guess who's back!" Cinder replied with a loud declaration, she expected the small child to run up to Cinder and hug her legs but nothing greeted. She saw the scene: Mercury on his back with his face looking like he sucked a lemon, the grey teen was twitching like he was a cockroach that was smacked by a slipper. Roman was massaging his back and with a face full of concern. Emerald was moaning in pain as Neo did her best to comfort her. And when we mean by her best? we mean by Neo trying to feed the illusionist Neapolitan ice-cream! Cinder sighed with frustration "Where's ruby!" Suddenly Roman and Neo paused in fear when they heard the name 'ruby.'

"Did you just say Ruby?" Roman asked with a hint of concern, cinder rolled her eyes.

"What do you think i just said!" She stated, Neo then dropped the spoon she used to feed Sustrai.

"That GIRL was the one who DESTROYED Junior's bar!" Roman cried, dramatically standing up and stamping Melodical cudgel on the ground to generate extra emphasis on the word "destroyed". Mercury cried in pain as Roman had bruised his hand with his attempt on making him 'scary'.

"DAMNIT WATCH WHERE YOU STAMP MEDICINAL CUDCHEWER!" Mercury replied, slapping Roman's face. Roman's eyes (remember he has an eye behind that weird fringe of his) widened and slapped Mercury in the face. After staring at each other for a good few minutes they started punching each other up with gusto. Emerald ran to the side and began chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The leader sat on a nearby crate rubbing her temple, easing the pain. Neo sat next to Cinder and gave her a little note

"If you give me money, we can break up the fight?" the note read in little cursive handwriting, Cinder grumbled and gave Neo money. Neo's mismatched eyes grew round and did a little curtsy as if to say "pleasure doing business with you". She pulled her umbrella and slammed it on the heads of both boys, successfully breaking up the fight. She dangled the money in front the pumpkin-headed criminal, who snatched the cash as he was a frog eating flies.

"Cinder, i swear on my life, i'll bring you back with even more money than you gave me!" He beamed with confidence, Falls rolled her eyes and waved her hand to shoo him away. She had enough of crazy henchman and animal freaks today, Emerald and Mercury cheered and the cheerful assembly marched down to the casino. Cinder groaned and took a sip out of her wine glass.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

In a tent, there was a red headed man scribbling on a map as if he was tracking something. The man kept squinting his (apparently) existing eyes that was concealed by the white mask and rubbed the little black stubs the top of his head. Suddenly he glared the map and flipped the table, causing it to smash into little splinters...HEY NO TABLE ABUSE! The furniture killer then picked up a chair and threw it towards the...OMG IT'S HEADING TOWARDS! *crash smash* BRO WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! He rubbed the little black stubs on his head to calm him down till someone interrupted his rage time.

"Sir!" a white fang officer saluted towards to his superior, only to be greeted by a...*crash smash* ok that's it. I marched towards Adam taurus and glared at him for a good few minutes.

"Listen bro! i am NOT going to be responsible to the number of furniture killed during this fanfic."

"Shut up! you don't even belong here!" Taurus replied. Ok that was the last damn straw, i slapped him and snatched a nearby chair. I raised it above my head before bringing it down on the bull faunus' brain and kicked him in the shin, before leaving the scene.

"Sir...what was that about..." the underling asked with confusion, Adam glared at him to shut him up.

"Perry you have 5 seconds to leave before i trash this tent and break EVERY SINGLE"

don't you dare Adam Damn Taurus! use lipstick and make-up remover instead to show this dude a lesson!

"It's wilt and blush, you stupid girl!" He snarled (btw i'm smart, he's the stupid one)

"Sir! we managed to locate miss Belladonna!" Perry replied, his legs were trembling with fear, afraid that he would be the next victim of furniture abuse. Adam removed his hand from Blush and paused for a moment.

"Where is my darling..." he asked.

"beacon, sir!" the subordinate replied, Adam glared at the faunus and waved his hand. Perry bowed and hastily left the tent. Taurus picked up a nearby photo frame. It had a picture of teenager with red hair with a bright smile, he had red eyes and seemed to look like he was having a great time. Next to him was a shy girl, she looked incredible reluctant to be pulled out of her book but still managed to make a small smile. He felt his temper dim as he placed down the photograph.

"I'll bring you back Blake," Adam growled "if it's the last thing i do..." He stormed out and saw a beautiful tree, still plentiful with sakura blossoms, he spat on the ground and pulled blush from wilt ( or was it wilt from blush), he slashed at the large trunk and turned his back, walking back to the white fang base. A loud cracking noise echoed in the forest as the tree fell to the ground.

 _Fin?..._ (no it isn't...shut up taurus!)

 **Author's note: is he gone? whew he's gone ok i need to state something: NO FURNITURE WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC**

Adam: stop lying, i killed a lot furniture in this epilogue bit

 **Shut up! anyways, i hope you enjoyed it! after the adam taurus part 3 thing i'll be like...working on my crossovers. I'll just advertise**

No game one life: shingeki no kyojin (attack on titan for you weaboos) and no game no life- shiro and sora find themselves forced inside the weird world of shingeki no kyojin. How will they survive without the existance of wifi and other everyday essentials? It's not like Lady wifi (wink wink guess the reference wink wink) would save them from captain levi's wrath

and let the cursed blade reap: RWBY and kuroshitsuji- After ditching Alois Trancy, the newly christened Cygne Jekyll serves under Cinder Falls, till the very end.

 **Ok till then, stay cool and beware of stranger danger. oh yeah fav/ follow and review. Feel free to post requests or ideas or anything that involves praising my beautiful fanfic (lol, it isn't beautiful, it's...decent)**

Adam: that was the worst fanfic i've read.

 **SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm not taking your BULLSHIT anymore, get it? bullshit?**

Adam: shut up, that was horrible

 _Bcaradang1: language, sis!_

 **HEY?! WHY ARE THEY SO MANY CAMEOS IN THIS FANFIC?! uh not that it's a bad thing or anything, sis**

 _Bcaradang1: none taken_

 **Kay i hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

Edit: 16/05/16

Hey guys...ok i should've said this earlier and i feel horrible saying this. No flames in my reviews (or whatever it's called) cuz i'm like O.o y u post mean reviews. Like nikki maxwell said "cry a river, build a bridge and get over it." this is my fanfic and if you don't like my writing style then deal with it. Once again, i'm sorry this offended you but seriously keep your mean comments to yourself it sort of hurt me.


End file.
